WolfBlood-New Beginning
by GhostLink2001
Summary: Amber is a young female gray wolf that has been waiting for her new life to start.But when she runs into a familiar white/black/red male wolf, her new life beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!This is GhostLink2001 with a new story!Before I start this story I need some Ocs!Here is what you must fill out in order to be apart of this fanfic.**

* * *

Name:

Gender:(female or male)

Age:

Pack:(what is the name of the pack your Oc is from)

Type Of Wolf:

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Enemies:

Friends:

Rivals:

Personality:

Mate:(do not fill this in if your Oc has no mate yet)

Love Interest(s):(do not fill in if your Oc has a mate)

Fur Color:

Eye Color:

Pup(s):(do not fill in if your Oc has not had kids)

History:

Dose He/She Die in the fanfic?:

Extra:(only fill in if you want to add something else I need to know)

* * *

**Thank you for reading this and once I get a couple of Ocs I'll post the first chapter(:**

**Also, I will be taking a break from A Ghostly Love Story and will start updating again in 2 or 3 week or maybe even earlier.**

**GhostLink2001 out!**


	2. Chapter 1-Leaving The Pack

Chapter 1-Leaving The Pack

Deep in the woods of PacWorld, the start of a young wolf's life was about to beginning.

On a wolf's 13th birthday, the wolf shall leave its pack to start his/her own pack.

Today was Amber's 13th birthday and her whole pack was preparing for the ceremony to send her off.

(In A Den)

''Relax Amber, you'll do fine darling" Mariah, Amber's mother, said as she brushed her daughters fur.

''I know mom but…leaving the pack and all that stuff seems like a lot of presser"Amber said nervously.

''I know how you feel Amber, but all you need is to find a nice mate, a nice area deep in the woods and settle down with him"Emily said.

Emily was Amber's friend sense they met 6 years ago.

She had gray fur with brown eyes and was thin and tall.

She is very feisty, smart, short tempered, athletic, always willing to battle, forgetful, and is a fast runner.

But the wired thing about her was that she's able to climb trees!

''Yeah, just let things do its own thing kid"Deuce, Emily's mate, said.

Deuce was a handsome gray wolf, his gray fur was dark and his eyes were yellow.

He was strong and stood with pride…but at some moments he could be weak and let his soft spot take over.

''Just remember, we'er always here for you dear"Mariah said and licked her daughter's cheek.

Just then, Amber's father, Shadow, walked in.

''It's time Amber"He said.

Her father was a dark gray wolf like Deuce.

He had blue eyes and was strong looking and full of pride.

He was also second in command of the pack.

Amber stood up and followed her dad out their den.

Emily, Deuce and Mariah followed them to the center of the pack's territory.

There, the whole pack waited.

Pac and Cylindria, the leaders of the pack, waited as well.

As Amber approached, every wolf smiled at her.

Finally, she stopped in front of Pac and Cylindria.

Cylindria cleared her voice before speaking''Welcome wolves of the Lightning pack and Wind pack!We are here today to send this young wolf on a adventure of a life time… Amber!"

Every wolf howled and barked happily.

Pac approached Amber''Do you, Amber, promise to make our pack proud?To make your family proud?"

Amber looked at her pack and family and smiled''I do"

''Do you promise to live a life of joy and create a peaceful pack?"Pac asked.

Amber stood tall''I do"

''And do you promise, to create a alliance between your pack and ours?"Cylindria asked.

''I do"Amber nodded.

''Then we send you off…to start your life"Pac smiled.

The wolves from Lightning pack and Wind pack howled in approval.

Pac and Cylindria howled as well and soon, Amber howled herself.

*This is the start of my new life!* Amber thought*And I'am going to enjoy it!*

(The Next Day)

''Be careful, be safe, and-"Mariah was cut off by her mate.

''Mariah she'll be fine, she a full blood alpha, she can protect herself" Shadow said.

''Ok ok…but a least come and visit and when you meet a handsome wolf you don't marry him without me and your father's approval!"Mariah said.

''Alright mom alright"Amber rolled her eyes.

She hugged her mom and dad.

''Don't forget about us Amber"Emily said and hugged her friend''Come visit me too if you need anything"

''We'er always here for ya"Deuce said, hugging Amber as well.

''Don't worry guys, I'll come visit, and I'll make you each proud to be apart of my life"Amber smiled.

She took one last look at her family before jolting into the forest…away from her home and to her new life ahead.


End file.
